Darkest Secret
by underthepink
Summary: Tell me your darkest secret. ; Vexie AU


**uh, i've never written any 'horror' type stories.**

 **but, i'm obsessed with people who confess to things via Reddit/4chan/any other forum type site.**

 **this is kinda one of those "guess whose pov this is" stories, but without the actual pov being the character. i hope you guys enjoy this. i worked really, really hard on it. the text that's in the center are replies. (i might change that though) text that's bold and underlined are links.  
**

* * *

 **/r/AskReddit/**

 _[SERIOUS] Tell me your darkest secret.  
submitted 1 day ago by _**sweetdreams**

Do what it says. :)

 **all 30 comments**

* * *

 **sorted by: best  
**

 **[-] ****leathernlace** _140_ _points 21 hours ago  
_ This is going to be long. Sorry. Let me start out by saying, I'm not doing this as a joke. I'm not a troll. This is all 100% true.

Yesterday was a special day for me. It was my three year wedding anniversary, one of the happiest days of my life. I woke up to my wife curled up against me, her head laid on my shoulder. It was the best thing to wake up to, honestly.

I'd been planning something very, very big for a while. I mean, I was more excited about the anniversary than I was the birth of our child. I had a romantic day planned, full of surprises and just the usual anniversary activities. We had dinner at a fancy restaurant, which was a rarity for us since David was born.

David was at our friend Mama's house for the night, he was very excited to spend the night with Mama and her girlfriend, so we knew we wouldn't be getting a call at four a.m. telling us David wanted to come home.

This was the first night in a long time that we were alone, but instead of being a cliche and having sex until sunrise, we just talked. We stayed up until our eyes were burning, just talking. And then things took a very dark turn. I don't know why I did it. I don't know.

I made a remark about regretting David, which I promise, was a joke. I was being sarcastic. She didn't process the fact I wasn't serious. She started screaming at me, telling me how ashamed I should be that I even thought that. I tried over and over to calm her down, to tell her that I was only joking. She didn't listen.

I don't know why I did it. I pushed her down, holding my hand over her mouth and screaming over and over at the top of my lungs. I was joking, I kept telling her that and she still didn't fucking believe me. I didn't mean to do it. Without even realizing what I was doing, my fist had made contact with her jaw.

She started screaming and crying. She bit my hand, I have the **bite mark** to prove it.

I let go of her, she kicked me away and I just stood there staring at my now aching right hand. I tried to apologize, I really did. She just wouldn't fucking shut up. She kept screaming, threatening to report abuse. What had started as a very pleasant evening turned into something I pushed away surfacing again. I just attacked her. I had grabbed a fistful of her hair, getting so close to her that I could feel her breath. I was screaming so loud, my throat had started to hurt. I don't even think she could understand what I was saying, but I kept on. She started crying again, but didn't put any fight to get away from me. I don't know why she didn't. Shock? I don't know. There are so many unanswered questions, I wish I hadn't done it.

I threw her against the wall, letting out one last scream. Walking away from the dresser, which she was now curled up beside, I kept thinking so many bad things. I don't know why I did it. I don't know. Without thinking twice, I quickly moved to the dresser, reaching into the top drawer to get the gun we keep for protection. I could see the fear in her eyes as I pulled it out, but that didn't stop me. We keep it loaded, so there wasn't any need for me to do anything really.

Other than turn the safety off.

I aimed it at her. I didn't even lower it when she started begging me to stop, telling me that I was scaring her. I didn't care at that point. I don't know why I did it. I don't know. I had my thumb on the trigger, but before pulling it, I stopped to tell her something.

"I love you."

TL;DR I shot my wife because of a joke.

 **[-]** ** goldeyes** _33 points 19 hours ago  
_ assuming this all is true, you should definitely tell the police it was in self defense. you're more likely to get off that way.

 **[-]** **LucyintheSky** _22 points 16 hours ago  
_ You know from experience, goldeyes?

 **[-]** **goldeyes** _38 points 14 hours ago  
_ maybe. but in all seriousness, leathernlace, turn yourself in and explain the situation to the police.

 **[-]** **leathernlace** _36 points 13 hours ago  
_ I don't think I can do that. I'm scared I'd end up getting more than I deserve. I know I technically had a good reason, but what if they don't believe me? Other than that bite mark, I don't have anything to prove that she even came at me first. They'd never believe me, I know they wouldn't.

 **[-]** ** unGraceful **_45 points 12 hours ago  
_ I did some digging on their submitted posts. Seems they live in Chicago. I know you guys are probably doubting that this isn't true, but can anyone somehow look up recent reports of murders in Chicago? I would, but I'm at work.

 **[-]** ** KittenLicks **_30_ _points 12 hours ago  
_ Found a recent article, no names though. Just described the suspect, the weapon, stuff like that. Here's the **link**.

 **[-]** **Texaschainsaw** _43 points 11 hours ago  
_ My dad was told by a friend that someone in his apartment building got shot. My dad's friend, who I'm just going to call Allen for privacy, only knew them by their last names which are Hart and Kelly. I guess one of them is leathernlace.

 **[-] ****goldeyes** _50 points 11 hours ago  
_ why didn't they have the same last name if they were married?

 **[-]** **LucyintheSky** _49 points 11 hours ago  
_ I didn't take my husband's last name, it's nothing to get concerned over. I just like my last name.

 **[-]** ** unGraceful** _69 points 10 hours ago  
_ I think I've found **Kelly** on Twitter.

 **[-]** ** Texaschainsaw **_19 points 10 hours ago  
_ God, they both look so happy in the pictures Velma has posted of them. I wonder which one is leathernlace.

 **[-]** ** PrincessCharming** _17 points 9 hours ago  
_ I'm pretty sure I found **Roxie's** twitter. It's a bit weird that Velma's never tagged her in anything, they didn't follow each other either.

 **[-]** ** KittenLicks** _14 points 9 hours ago  
_ So, who are we thinking leathernlace is?

 **[-]** ** unGraceful **_16 points 9 hours ago  
_ My bet is on Velma.

 **[-]** ** Texaschainsaw **_17 points 9 hours ago  
_ Roxie seems like she could kill a bitch. So, Roxie. Velma looks too genuinely happy in all of the pictures.

 **[-]** ** LucyintheSky** _20 points 9 hours ago  
_ The scariest part is, it could be either one of them.

 **[-]** ** goldeyes **_15 points 9 hours ago  
_ lucy has a point. we can't judge based off of how they look together. i know of many people who can look happy in pictures, but not actually be happy. i'd bet it's Velma.

 **[-]** **PrincessCharming** _12 points 9 hours ago  
_ goldeyes is absolutely correct. People can fake smiles, it's not hard. I do agree with Texaschainsaw, though. I think leather is Roxie.

 **[-]** **KittenLicks** _14 points 8 hours ago  
_ Roxie seems too sweet. Idk. I'd go with leather being Velma.

 **[-]** **unGraceful** _17 points 8 hours ago  
_ We don't even have any way to tell. Neither of them have posted on Twitter since last week, so unless Velma or Roxie just decides to jump back on Twitter to post an update on their life, it's unlikely we're going to figure this out.

 **[-]** ** PrincessCharming **_18 points 7 hours ago  
_ It's like four a.m. where I am right now, but I'm up because of this. I can't seem to get them off my mind, guys. It's like I'm attached to this, I don't know why. Roxie really reminds me of my best friend, who is married and I'm so scared that if Velma is leathernlace, my friend could end up dead. I'm paranoid as hell, all because of a fucking Reddit post.

 **[-]** ** LucyintheSky **_15 points 7 hours ago  
_ I feel you. I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. I wish we had more to go on. This is terrifying, knowing that any of our friends (and one of us) could end up just like the wife.

 **[-]** **PrincessCharming** _12 points 7 hours ago  
_ Could we somehow find the friend leather mentions? Mama?

 **[-]** **LucyintheSky** _11 points 7 hours ago  
_ I doubt Mama is her real name. We have nothing.

 **[-]** **KittenLicks** _10 points 7 hours ago  
_ We could just report this to the police. Maybe they could find who it is.

 **[-]** **Texaschainsaw** _23 points 7 hours ago  
_ Anyone here live in Chicago? I got the APT building address from Allen.

 **[-]** **unGraceful** 20 _points 6 hours ago  
_ I do.

 **[-]** **Texaschainsaw** _22 points 5 hours ago  
_ I PMed you the address. Report back.

 **[-]** **goldeyes** _16 points 5 hours ago  
_ what if this was really just a joke? then Grace is going all the way to a strange apartment building for no reason.

 **[-]** **Texaschainsaw** _18 points 5 hours ago  
_ It's a relatively safe neighborhood, so there's no reason for Grace to feel unsafe. If she doesn't find a Hart or a Kelly, then that's it. The person who got shot at the apartment building wasn't them. Simple.

 **[-]** **unGraceful** _26 points 4 hours ago  
_ Well, a Hart does live there. No one answered the door though.

 **[-]** **LucyintheSky** _10 points 4 hours ago  
_ I'm starting to really doubt that we're ever going to find out who leather is.

 **[-]** **KittenLicks** _20 points 4 hours ago  
_ Guys! I found Mama's **Twitter**! She tweeted a few minutes ago, asking for someone to DM her if they had any information about Velma and Roxie. Didn't say why. So, we still have no way of telling who leather is.

 **[-]** **unGraceful** _10 points 3 hours ago  
_ A guy named Billy liked Mama's tweet. His DMs are open, so I messaged him. Waiting on a response.

 **[-]** **Texaschainsaw** _5 points 3 hours ago  
_ Do you think leather is here right now? Reading through the replies to her post?

 **[-]** **goldeyes** _3 points 2 hours ago  
_ i'd be reading them to be honest. i also messaged the Billy guy, he replied within a few minutes. he said he's close friends with them, but doesn't know where either of them are. according to Billy, David is still with Mama. i'm seriously thinking we need to report this to the police because there isn't much that we can do. we don't even know which one of them leather is, for fucks sake.

 **[-] ****PrincessCharming** _2 points 2 hours ago  
_ Gold has a point.

 **[-] ****unGraceful** _10_ _points 1 hour ago  
_ As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Gold. We don't know shit. What are we supposed to do? Magically find out who killed who?

 **[-] KittenLicks** _5 points 30 minutes ago  
_ I reported it to the police.

 **[-]** **Texaschainsaw** _150 points 19 minutes ago  
_ Velma just tweeted.


End file.
